


Take It From Me: You're One of a Kind

by dreamcp



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steve Whump, steve gets beat up a fair bit oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcp/pseuds/dreamcp
Summary: Five times Danny wowed Steve, and one time Steve turned the tables.





	Take It From Me: You're One of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching this show a good bit recently, it's so entertaining! I'm in love with every single character, but especially Danny; I dunno if I've ever connected with a character so much. Anyway, there's never enough 5 + 1 fics in the world, you know? So here's my contribution.
> 
> There aren't any explicit spoilers past season two, and I imagine the fic ending around season five. Thanks for reading!

-1-

Maybe Steve’s judgement is a little cloudy right now; maybe he's not himself, maybe he's not thinking straight. His father’s death is still raw in his mind, with the only thing keeping him going being the need to bring Hesse down, the bastard. And now he's just found his dad’s toolbox, filled to the brim with apparently random papers and objects, but this was one of his father’s last clues to Steve and dammit he _needs_ to understand why this happened. 

So when a cop pulls a gun on him in his dad’s garage and starts yelling about _his_ evidence and _his_ crime scene, Steve does what he has to. He calls the governor on the spot. Accepts her offer for the task force. For the hell of it, he even recruits the cop. Steve figures it'll be a temporary thing, just until he can find Hesse and close this case. 

The cop— Danny— is _pissed._ It's quickly obvious how much Danny already hates Hawaii, and judging by the sad apartment and _Psycho_ ringtone, his personal life is kinda in shambles. Add to that a nosy (but totally justified) SEAL taking over his case and _then_ forcing him to come along anyway, and Steve can practically see Danny boiling; and that's _before_ he gets shot when the suspect runs.

“I am not getting killed for your stupid vendetta!” Danny snaps. He's gesturing an awful lot for a guy who just took a bullet to the arm.

Steve tries getting him to see it his way. He's already moved on to the next step; Hesse could have been smuggled into Hawaii, so they need to find the smugglers, and—

And Danny bitches about being more careful ‘cause he has a daughter. Well sure, but that girl they just found is someone’s daughter too, this is part of the _job._ After all, what if it had been Danny’s daughter?

Danny doesn't like that what-if. He starts getting accusatory with Steve, and then he starts pointing fingers in his face, and Steve has had enough. 

“I’m warning, take your finger _out_ of my face—”

“Listen to me, you son of a bitch—”

Well, Steve did warn him. He grabs Danny’s wrist and yanks, pulling his arm backwards and forcing him to bend over. Danny groans as Steve tells him to stand down, and Steve thinks he's shut him up for good. He lets Danny go and starts to talk through their next move as the blond straightens. 

Steve’s only paying marginal attention to him now, so it comes as a complete surprise when a blow connects with the side of his face hard enough to send him reeling. He actually has to brace himself on the hood of the perp’s car. 

“You're right, I _don't_ like you,” spits Danny from behind him. Only when he hears fading footsteps does Steve turn to glare, jaw aching and swearing under his breath.

And there goes Danny, shoulders hunched and hands clenched in quivering, unbridled fury. Steve sees at least two cops scatter out of his way when they see him coming. 

Now, Steve’s used to dealing with polite fronts and thinly veiled dislike. It's a side effect of being a combination of stubborn and self-assured enough to just rub people the wrong way. But then this man walks into Steve's life, pulls a gun on him and then punches him all in one day, and no one’s ever been so direct with him before. Five-foot something, blond, and next to clueless about his new home, Danny’s still not afraid to make it clear he won't play games. And he's not afraid to start swinging at a Navy SEAL.

To be honest, Steve’s a little in shock. He can't help but respect Danny just a little for his guts. It's doubtful this partner thing is gonna work out, but if Steve's learned anything, it's definitely don't underestimate Danny Williams.

-2-

Danny talks about Grace a lot. Like, a _lot._ Do all parents talk about their kids this much? Steve doesn't think so.

He sees how Danny lights up whenever he talks about her, he sees how protective he is. And, okay, Danny is definitely a little overprotective. No dating till 40 is… overboard. But he can see where Danny’s coming from, sort of. 

That's not really important anyway, though Danny would definitely have something to say to that if he knew. No, it's the way Danny showers Grace with love that Steve really notices. Based off their own rocky start, he never would have guessed Danny to be such a softie. 

Steve likes Grace, too. She really is a good kid. She's always happy to see the team, she's a little shy but super sweet, and she even calls him _Uncle Steve._ Steve thinks his heart grows three sizes every time she says it.

Which is why her kidnapping is one of the worst experiences of his life since starting Five 0. And it's worse because her kidnapper knows _exactly_ who she is and _exactly_ what she means to Danny. And Danny won't answer his fucking phone and the rest of the team is scrambling to find something to catch up with this _bastard_ and Steve can barely find a moment to breathe in all of this.

And when they finally find Danny, it's him standing over Stan with a gun in his hands. Steve bolts across the park, adrenaline and fear driving him forward. He knows Kono and Chin will deal with Peterson, so he focuses only on Danny and when he finally reaches him, he can see how badly Danny’s hands are shaking. 

Danny's not done yet, though. The moment Steve reaches out to him, Danny tells him to call paramedics and then heads off in the direction of Peterson. By the time Steve's able to follow him a few seconds later, another shot has rung out, and this time Danny is the one in control.

“You listen to me you _son of a bitch,”_ he hears Danny growl as he shoves the gun into Peterson’s shoulder. “Next one’s in your head, now tell me where my daughter is.”

It's night by the time they make it to the storage unit. Steve conceals the anxiety he feels, because someone has to seem like they're in control, but he's honestly terrified of what they're gonna find. What if he’s already done something to Grace, what if she's not really here, what if, what if, what if.

Steve’s barely stopped the car before Danny is already out and banging on the door of the unit. The rush of relief Steve feels at Grace’s voice is overwhelming. He helps throw open the door once Danny shoots the lock off, and he's there to cut Grace free from the chair while Danny holds his daughter tight.

And god, finally he can breathe. 

He marvels at Danny as he hovers behind, letting his partner have a moment alone with Grace and Rachel. He knows parents will do just about anything for their kids, but he never imagined Danny would ever have to go through something so harrowing with Grace. And while they're all a little worse for wear, everyone important is alive and Peterson will soon be safely behind bars forever. Steve knows Danny, knows he’ll probably try to forcibly forget about the whole incident; he doesn't blame him in the slightest.

Danny's determination to save his daughter at all costs, though? That's gonna stay with Steve for a long time.

-3-

There's a lot of loud noise around Steve suddenly, and through his pain-induced doze he feels the truck stop. Shots fire all around him, and he realizes that Wo Fat’s men are being shot at. If he had any energy left, it'd probably be a good enough diversion for him to try a getaway. But torture and one failed escape have drained him completely. He can't even bring himself to open his eyes.

Then the gunfire stops, and he hears someone shout “Move in!” before the forest is quiet. Steve dimly wonders if they've been found by a North Korean patrol, but then he realizes the command was in English.

He doesn't get much more time to think, though, before the tarp is rustled and a bright light shines in his face. It startles him awake and he lifts his head towards the end of the truck, blinking tiredly. And then he does a double take.

Danny Williams stares back at him in shock and relief. 

“Hey, it's Steve! I got Steve, he’s alive!” he shouts off to the side before climbing into the truck, and _god_ it's so good to hear that voice again. All Steve can do is stare back with his jaw dropped as Danny starts to wrestle with his bindings. Chin and Joe appear, too, and Jesus, did _everyone_ come to find him?

Steve finds himself in a beaten up helicopter minutes later surrounded by a rescue team of nearly everyone in Five 0 and more, and yes, everyone _did_ come to find him. 

He turns to Danny out of instinct. Before he can even open his mouth, Danny raises a hand. “No, don't, you can thank me when you're back to Oahu.”

Chin speaks up after him. “You can thank _me_ by being the best man at my wedding,” he says. Steve raises his eyebrows. “I’m getting married!”

The helicopter erupts into whoops— minus Danny, though he protests through a barely concealed smile— and jokes and laughter, and god Steve can't believe he's alive. Steve's looking at all of his friends in turn, memorizing in their faces; he never thought he'd see them again. 

They exchange stories when they arrive safely back in South Korea. Steve can see the anger and sadness on his friends’ faces when he tells them about Jenna. He understands; he doesn't know yet if he forgives her, but he doesn't know that he can blame her for it either. And no matter what she did, she didn't deserve to die.

As for his team’s side of things, Steve is shocked. Now that he's been treated for his injuries and he’s had a little time to rest he’s able to think clearly, and he can't believe the risks they took just on the possibility he was still alive. Kono tells him about standing on the tarmac listening to Joe warn them about the gravity of what they were about to do, and how not one of them would back down. 

“You're kinda important, Boss,” she jokes. 

They have families, what were they thinking?! Chin had just proposed to Malia for god’s sake, and Danny—

Danny’s always made it clear how strongly he's attached to his family. He has a daughter, one he loves more than _anything,_ not to mention a family back east, and how stupid could he be to risk all of that on the slimmer of a chance that Steve was alive?

Steve doesn't wind up confronting him about it, though. He decides to, but then… Danny keeps glancing at him when he thinks Steve’s not paying attention, and the expression on his face is enough to discourage him. It's like Danny can't quite believe it either, like Steve's going to disappear any second if he doesn't keep an eye out. 

It leaves a guilty feeling in the pit of Steve’s stomach, which is stupid ‘cause he didn't _try_ and get himself kidnapped, none of this is actually his fault. Doesn't mean he doesn't feel like shit for scaring everyone, though, and especially Danny.

The looks continue onto the plane ride home, and Steve decides enough is enough. He makes sure he's sitting next to Danny on the big, empty plane, and several hours into the flight after exhausting all conversation, he lets himself start to drift off and rests his head on Danny's shoulder. 

Danny doesn't move to shove him off or carefully extract himself, though Steve didn't think he would to begin with. However, Steve doesn't predict Danny wrapping an arm around him and squeezing gently, then wiggling to get into a position a little more comfortable for Steve. 

Steve's fallen asleep in far less comfortable places, and Danny's warmth reassures him of his safety. He slips into sleep with little trouble.

He remembers what Kono said, though. He must be damn important to Danny for him to risk it all. And that means more to Steve than anything.

-4-

When they're in the middle of a shootout, there's rarely room to pay any attention to his teammates beyond knowing where not to shoot. He trusts them to have his back, and he’ll have theirs too, but Steve's main focus in the moment is to not get killed, followed closely by catching or killing the target. Much as he’d love to see the team kicking ass, he’s usually a little busy doing it himself.

And then, sometimes things go south.

Steve hisses at the pain in his arm. One bullet is bad enough, but a bullet _and_ a nasty graze wound is enough to put Steve out of commission for the moment. Meanwhile, there’s an arms dealer shooting at them from his house across the street. They’ve apparently taken out his partner, but this guy won’t let up. Steve hopes that whoever owns the car shielding them from the bullets has really good insurance. Kono and Chin should be circling around to get the perp from behind, but for now it's just Steve and Danny stuck dodging bullets.

“Exactly how many rounds can he _possibly_ be packing in there?” Steve hears Danny mutter. He snorts in spite of the situation.

“Maybe he’ll share if you ask him nicely,” Steve replies, and gets a glare in return.

“We’re in position,” Kono says over the comms. “We’ll draw his fire.”

“That’s our cue,” Steve says. He sucks in a breath and braces for the pain shooting up his arm before making a run for the fence, ignoring Danny’s squawk of protest. He barely misses getting shot a third time before he rolls and ducks against the fence. Danny follows shortly after.

“You’re really, really stupid, you know that?” Danny shouts over the shots. Steve only grins, and Danny scowls. “No, no, that is _not_ some twisted compliment, how about we don’t get blasted into a million bits today?!”

There’s a pause in the rain of bullets briefly, and they take the chance to move up to the house. Steve leads the charge up the steps and kicks in the front door. At the far side of the living room, off to the left, the perp jumps back and aims his gun. Steve fires two shoots, and the guy goes down easily.

Mission accomplished. Steve lets out a sigh. They still have to sweep the house just to be safe, but the worst is over.

“Kono, Chin, target down. We’ll check the rest of the house.”

“Alright, we’ll start sweeping from the back door.”

Steve nods to Danny, and they move in unison down the hallway. Steve leads, checking the rooms on the right as Danny covers the left. The house looks to be clear.

Then there’s a clatter and a yelp behind him, and Steve spins around to see the second dealer— _he should be dead, what the hell—_ covered in his own blood and attacking Danny with a knife raised over his head. Danny’s gun is on the ground, knocked down in the struggle, and he’s holding the guy’s arm as far away as he can manage as the two of them wrestle for control. 

_Careless careless careless,_ his mind screams. Why did he assume the dealer was dead? Why did he let himself relax before the house was secured?

Steve aims his rifle, but they’re twisting too much for him to get a shot that doesn’t run the risk of hurting Danny. Instead, he slings the gun behind his back and prepares to enter the fray. His heart is pounding, god what if Danny gets hurt, what if Danny gets _killed—_

The knife plunges forward and Steve’s heart jumps into his throat. “Danny _no—!”_

Danny jerks to the side, and the knife rams into the wall. Then Danny hits the man’s elbow to make him drop the knife and knees him in the stomach. The man stumbles backwards, and Danny follows with a punch to the face. Now the dealer’s on the ground, struggling to get back up, but Danny swiftly forces his arms behind his back and secures them with a ziptie. Satisfied, he stands up straight and glares daggers into the man’s back.

Steve knows he should help arrest the guy and get him back to the station, just… give him a minute. He’s trying to process what just happened in the last ten seconds while also looking Danny over for injuries, and it’s, well, overwhelming. Steve’s replaying Danny’s fluid takedown in his head as he stares at Danny, whose chest is heaving and whose face is flushed and whose hair is mussed and…

...Shit. 

“Steve?”

“Huh?” Steve jerks back to reality. Danny’s looking at him expectantly.

“You good?” 

Steve clears his throat. “Yeah. Yeah, uh, I’m good. Are you alright? You hurt anywhere?”

Danny shrugs. “A little winded, I guess, but I’m fine. You should get that arm looked at. Now, we taking this guy in or what?”

Steve’s gaze roams over Danny one more time. Just to reassure himself that Danny’s all good, of course.

“Yeah,” he says. “Book ‘im, Danno.”

-5-

Everything feels heavy. Steve feels like he’s drowning in the dark, but he can’t move. He feels sluggish. Where is he? Where’s everyone else?

Steve strains his senses. Distantly, he can hear a high-pitched noise fading in and out. He latches onto the sound and struggles towards it. He starts to feel lighter as the sound gets louder and clearer. It’s a beeping noise.

“Steve. Steve, c’mon.”

It’s a voice, closer than the beeping noise. Steve latches onto that instead, lets it draw him in.

“I know you, Steve, I know you can get through this.

The voice disappears for a while. Steve doesn’t know how long it’s gone, and he starts to panic, but then it comes back, a little softer than before.

“Please…”

Steve slowly opens his eyes. His sight is blurry; it takes several seconds of slow blinking to clear it up. He finds himself squinting up at the ceiling. The beeping is a heart monitor, he realizes. He’s in a hospital.

So he knows where the beeping’s from, but… who’s the voice? 

“Don’t do this to me, come on— Steve!”

The voice goes from quiet and pained to eager, and Steve feels his hand squeezed tightly by another. Steve still feels heavy, but he pushes himself to tilt his head to the side.

Danny.

“Hey,” he croaks. 

“Don’t ‘hey’ me, you idiot,” Danny scowls, though there’s no force behind his tone. “An hour-long surgery and six hours of unconsciousness, and the first thing he says is ‘hey.’”

“What do you want me to say?” Steve retorts. He’s smiling lightly, watching Danny mumble to himself. 

Danny sits back in the uncomfortable hospital chair and pulls a face. “You know what, forget that, it’s not important. But just so you know, I am kicking your ass as soon as you’re better so you learn to not do dumb shit when someone’s shooting at you. Let’s go over what to do when that happens, ‘kay? Step one, don’t run ahead of your team when they’re supposed to be covering you…”

Steve tunes Danny out and just watches him ramble. Danny’s got a few cuts and bruises, but nothing serious from what he can tell. He also sees the concern written all over Danny’s face. Guilt rises in Steve. He hates that he’s the reason Danny looks like he hasn't slept in a day.

He can't say he minds the hand-holding though. That's pretty nice. Danny's stopped gripping his hand like a vice, instead rubbing little circles into the back of Steve’s hand with his thumb. Steve's not sure Danny’s even aware he's doing it. He closes his eyes and lets Danny's voice wash over him.

Danny finally stops ranting, but the circling doesn't stop. A comfortable silence stretches on between them. Steve squeezes Danny's hand.

“Hey,” he says. Danny snorts, and Steve rolls his eyes. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For sitting in a hospital with me for six hours.”

Danny raises his eyebrows, then shakes his head as he looks away, confirming Steve’s suspicions. “Yeah well, someone’s gotta watch your stupid ass to make sure you don't fly out of here before you're recovered from surgery.”

Steve's seen Danny vulnerable plenty of times before. There's angry-vulnerable, the most common, usually seen when Danny's arguing over the phone with Rachel about Grace’s custody. There's panic-vulnerable, like when Grace or Chin were kidnapped, being so terrified of something happening to them because he's not able to prevent it. But this, this is quiet-vulnerable. This is Danny hiding his fear behind a mask because he’ll fall apart otherwise. 

This is Danny sitting in a hospital room for six hours because he's terrified of what could happen to Steve if he's not there to keep an eye on him. Or, maybe because he's scared of him not waking up at all.

“The other three are back at the Palace interrogating the shooter, I told them I’d keep you company. Lou said to tell you that if you try leaving, he’ll come down here and handcuff you to the bed personally,” Danny explains. Steve laughs. 

He knows he should ask for details, maybe try to do what he can from the hospital. He's always hated feeling useless.

But, maybe just for now he can lay here and enjoy the attention he's getting from Danny. Not that he doesn't usually have Danny's attention, but it's never this… intimate. With Danny conversing in low tones and rubbing his hand comfortingly and…

And talking to Steve while he's asleep and telling him he can get through this and please, please don't go.

 _That's_ intimate.

Fuck, Steve is in so deep.

“Well, your bedside manner is excellent, minus the yelling.”

“You could learn a thing or two about bedside manner, I think,” Danny shoots back. He opens his mouth, but closes it quickly, apparently debating. Steve waits patiently.

“... Do me a favor?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Please don't almost die again. For my sake, for my sanity.”

Steve sucks in a breath. Danny's voice is quieter than ever before, but all of his emotions pour through with that one statement. He doesn't know if Danny meant to sound so serious; probably not. 

It's like Steve can physically _feel_ his heart break a little. Danny's mask is slipping, and his is starting to as well.

“I promise, Danny,” Steve says. And he knows, he _knows_ it's kind of an empty promise, there's always going to be someone shooting at them and there's always going to be a moment of opportunity for Steve to do some “crazy stupid SEAL shit” as Danny puts it. And Steve's always going to take that opportunity because he's got criminals to catch and no fears to stop him.

Or, he didn't. Now, though, after five years of Five 0, he’s got a tightly-knit family that would miss him horribly if he were gone. He doesn't remember that enough. So yeah, he can afford to be a little more careful.

In the meantime, he’s got Danny to keep him company. And if they're both hiding sniffles as coughs or allergies that didn't exist until now, neither of them mention it.

-6-

They're in Steve's kitchen when it hits him. Five 0’s weekly get-together is at Steve's this time, and Danny's helping him prep the food. It's become routine by now, and Steve's not sure when it started, but who's he to question a good thing when he's got it? 

Danny puts him on salad duty, telling him he's got Grace this weekend and insisting that she needs to eat something green along with the burgers and chips and everything else. So here Steve is, slicing cherry tomatoes in half while Danny does the dishes. He likes to clean as he goes, Steve's noticed. Personally, Steve waits until he's finished before trying to tidy up, but Danny insists, so he doesn't comment.

Steve keeps sneaking glances, though. There's a growing smirk across his face. Danny looks so serious. He's washing dishes, for Christ’s sake. Danny could lighten up a little.

So, being in a silly mood all of a sudden, Steve takes one of his uncut tomatoes and tosses it at Danny. It misses him and lands in the sink, but it takes Danny out of his daze and causes him to jump. He side-eyes Steve and plucks the tomato from the sink.

“I think you, uh, lost something here,” he says, holding up the tomato for Steve to see.

“Huh. How'd that happen?” Steve asks with a shit-eating grin. Danny narrows his eyes.

“I don't know, but try keeping the tomatoes inside the bowl next time, yeah?” With that, Danny tosses back the tomato and goes back to the dishes. Steve catches it easily and waits a few minutes for Danny to focus on other things before throwing it again.

This time it catches Danny just above his ear. _“Ack,_ what the— Steve,” he says, placing a hand on his hip as he turns to glare.

“Yes?”

“What the hell are you doing with the poor tomatoes?” 

Steve watches Danny for a moment, assessing, before picking up another tomato. Danny shakes his head. “Don't you dare.”

Steve glances towards the living room. If he can beat Danny out of the kitchen, he should be able to dodge him long enough to escape outside. Plus Danny’s got the counter in his way, which should buy him a second or two extra. Looking back at Danny, it's clear he caught the look and knows what Steve is planning.

“If you throw that, I am coming after you,” Danny warns, his voice low. 

And that's when Steve realizes. It hits him how comfortable he is in this moment, how Danny being here makes him feel at ease and even brings out a different side of him. It hits him how _domestic_ this is; they’re standing in the kitchen sharing food prep duty and they're about to start chasing each other because Steve felt like throwing tomatoes just for kicks. It hits him how natural this feels, how he could be content throwing tomatoes at Danny for the rest of his life.

Danny’s starting to grin, and hey, looks like Steve succeeded in getting him to lighten up after all. Steve grabs two more tomatoes just for good measure, and lobs the first one at Danny’s chest.

Danny yelps, and Steve bolts out of the kitchen. He can hear Danny hot on his heels, but he gets the back door open just in time and runs down onto the beach.

“Steve, you asshole, get _over here!”_

Steve looks over his shoulder and grins at Danny, narrowly avoiding his outstretched arm. “Gotta get me first, Danny!” 

“You are _never_ getting salad duty again, you hear me?” Danny dodges another tomato, which lands in the sand and barely avoids getting stepped on. 

“You _put_ me on salad duty!” 

“Yeah, ‘cause I trusted you to be a responsible adult with the ingredients! Clearly, that was mistake number one!”

They're both running out of breath, so Steve slows down a little. Danny catches his arm with a “hah!” and tries to grab the tomato, but Steve tosses it to his other hand and dangles it over Danny's reach. 

“Mistake two, thinking I could trust you not to play dirty,” Danny grumbles, standing on tiptoe and swiping for Steve's hand. He grabs it on the second try, and finally pries the tomato away from Steve, holding it up triumphantly.

Danny's red-faced and breathing heavy and smiling so wide that it’s contagious. Steve does everything he can to memorize how Danny looks right now, because he never ever ever wants to forget it. 

“Mistake three,” Danny starts, pointing at Steve, but he never finishes because Steve leans over and kisses him. His eyes close and he pulls away after just a few seconds. There's a moment before Steve hears the soft _thud_ of the tomato landing in the sand, and then Danny’s gripping his shirt and pulling him closer and their lips meet again. Steve smiles as he cups Danny's face with both hands and presses back harder. How long has he been thinking about doing this? Months, years? 

“Wow,” Danny says once they break apart. Steve rests his forehead against Danny’s and snorts softly.

“Mistake three,” he says. “Not doing that sooner.” He finds Danny's hand and entwined their fingers. 

“I can agree with that,” Danny says before sighing. “They're all gonna figure it out the minute they walk in the door, you know that?”

Steve considers that; Danny's probably right. He shrugs. “Tease us all they want, I think we're the real winners.”

Danny ducks his head. “Jesus Steve, could that have _been_ any sappier?”

“And you said I wasn't romantic.”

“Romantic? Steve, this is not romance, how is this romance? You throwing a tomato at me is not romance.”

“Well, it worked out, didn't it?” Steve asks, finding Danny’s lips again. This kiss is soft and sweet, and Steve squeezes Danny's hand.

Yeah, it all worked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Some unimportant commentary for individual parts:
> 
> 1\. You know it's gonna be a good show when the show starts with an "enemies to friends" trope. 
> 
> 2\. It warms my heart how quickly the team fell in love with Grace and vice versa. And oh my god, I've never seen _anyone_ love their child as much as Danny loves Grace, it makes me love him twice as much.
> 
> 3\. The look Steve gives Danny when he first sees him again kills me, he's in total shock. Steve's a good bit taller, he probably woke up with a sore neck after being hunched over on Danny's shoulder for several hours lol
> 
> 4\. You know how in some episodes there's a moment in the action where it focuses on Danny and he lets the empty magazine just drop from the gun without looking at it and calmly reloads like a badass (ie. s5e1)? Yeah
> 
> 5\. I didn't set out to cause Steve this much pain I promise T.T 
> 
> 6\. I honestly didn't do much planning for this part, it kinda just got away from me. I just figured I put them through a lot of stress during this fic, and they deserved a satisfying ending. :)
> 
> Thanks again for reading! <3


End file.
